<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set Aflame by Grumpyface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347966">Set Aflame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpyface/pseuds/Grumpyface'>Grumpyface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FaceFucking, Hokage Tower, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpyface/pseuds/Grumpyface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the war, disregards canon. Kakashi and Sakura are in a steady relationship. Filled with smut about their experiments in the bedroom.</p><p>It is going to get steamy.</p><p>Updating for KakaSaku month with the requests y'all left me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. If you're following my other work, Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost, I'm so sorry, I'll get to finishing that soon. </p><p>Enjoy this little smut-filled fic till then.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a shinobi’s life, a month was a long time. The last one had felt like one long, torturous eternity for Sakura. Every day she got up and went through the motions, looking at the clock anxiously, as if every minute that passed would bring the day of his arrival closer. And it would, but it would just be agonizingly slow.</p><p>She couldn’t focus on her work. She missed Kakashi. He was away on a diplomatic trip across Suna and Kiri that was supposed to last a month. The first few days had been easy, she had gotten up and left for the hospital, feeling cheerful. But in less than a week, Sakura had crumbled. His scent had started to fade from the house they shared, and Sakura didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>Which is why she had dug out one of his old uniforms and was wearing it now. It faintly smelled of him and it made her feel the tiniest bit better. His full-sleeved jounin shirt fell midway across her thighs and it made Sakura giggle. She rolled the sleeves until she could function with her hands and sighed. He was supposed to arrive in two days. And Sakura was on edge with anxiety and impatience. </p><p>They’d been dating for a year now. Their romance had started a few years after he had become Hokage. They had been spending so much time together and Sakura had found it incredibly hard to ignore how attractive he was. When they were getting drunk after a long day, she had asked him out. But he had said no and politely dropped her home. And the very next day he had taken her on a date, away from the village. A quiet place where they had both acted like blushing, awkward teenagers. The memory made Sakura giggle as she hugged his shirt closer and took a deep breath.</p><p>His scent worked like magic. It was slightly musky, with a hint of freshness. It reminded her of the way the earth smelled when the first rain of the season would come. The house felt so strange without him. He had asked her to move in with him just a few months after they had started dating. Sakura was glad that she had said yes immediately. Because every day she woke up to his beautiful face and it made her forget all her troubles. </p><p>And now that she hadn’t seen him in twenty-eight days, all Sakura had were troubles. She was wandering around the apartment, poking at his things and looking at the home they had built together. It had been a long day at the hospital, and she had taken a shower as soon as she’d gotten home. Now she was missing him so terribly, she was trying to figure out a way to get rid of her boredom. </p><p>Everything felt so vacant without his presence. She skipped around the bedroom until she caught sight of her own reflection in the full-length mirror. His shirt looked so good on her. Maybe even better than it looked on him. She laughed to herself at that thought, because it just wasn’t true. It fit him like a glove, hugging his defined muscles. The shirt she was wearing right now was the first one she’d taken from his place, and never returned. The first night they had fucked, she had peeled that shirt off with so much enthusiasm, she had ripped it slightly. She fingered the torn part of the shirt, smiling at the memory. Surrounded by his scent, Sakura felt herself slipping into that place once again. The place where she missed him so much, no amount of self-pleasure would satisfy her. There was a fierce blush on her face as she remembered the way his touch would always heat up her skin. The things he could do with his mouth, his fingers. And especially his cock. </p><p>When Sakura had decided to develop a crush on her former sensei, she had no idea the ride she was in for. The rumours of him being attractive had hardly been true. Because he wasn’t just handsome, he was heartbreakingly beautiful. The first time she’d seen his face, Sakura knew she would never get over it. She hugged his shirt closer and tried to inhale his scent again. It reminded her of the mornings when she found him curled around her and she’d be enveloped in his arms. He worked late nights often and he would sneak in and sleep without waking her up. Only when it was time for her to get up for work, would she discover him. Some days he would wake her up with his hard cock nestled against her back. </p><p>She looked up at her reflection to find her face a bright red. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were hooded. She turned to face the mirror fully and ran her hands along her curves. The act elicited a soft moan as her palms feverishly dug into her skin. Panting from need, she lifted the shirt and ran her hands along her skin as she bared it. She cupped her tits and lifted them roughly, just as Kakashi would, and moaned again. </p><p>Her relationship with Kakashi was adventurous, to say the least. He had quite a sexual appetite and after being with him, Sakura had discovered she was the same. They had tried so many things in the bedroom, and sometimes outside too. Before him, Sakura had been shy. She had never been assertive about taking her own pleasure. But Kakashi had taught her to be unapologetic about it. He had coaxed her and coached her, and Sakura had discovered she had a whole different side to her. </p><p>Standing in front of the mirror, aroused and missing his touch, she barely recognized herself. This lithe, beautiful woman in front of her didn’t even feel like Sakura. She lifted the shirt to reveal her tits and they jiggled softly with the movement. They were a handful, perky and with dark red nipples. Her stomach was toned and flat, her neck was long and graceful. The forehead she had hated for so long now seemed so normal. Her face had grown around it and her sharp jaw and nose added to the charm. Sakura wasn’t vain, but when a man like Kakashi worshipped her, she felt like she was a goddess. </p><p>And the woman in front of her looked nothing short of a goddess. The pink hair that fell to her shoulders had taken a dark hue in the dimly lit bedroom. Her long, shapely legs were clamped together, thighs rubbing to ease the burn of arousal. She looked at herself and felt an insane rush, her heart was beating madly as her hands travelled across her skin. She took the hem of the shirt and pulled it off of her. </p><p>Now she was standing in just her panties, her chest was heaving with arousal. Her jade eyes seemed to have lost focus as her hands went to her tits. She grabbed them, kneading them softly. Her fingers pinched her nipples harshly, bringing it to a state of hardened arousal. Her touch was sating the fire, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough that she was touching herself to her own reflection. She needed Kakashi. She needed his lips on her. His fingers digging deep into her skin as he pushed his hard cock in her pussy. </p><p>As if reacting to the memory, she felt her pussy throb with need. She moaned as she played with her tits, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She kneaded them, roughly, squeezing them until she felt the sharp hint of pain. Her eyes were shut tight as her arousal climb higher; all she could think of was Kakashi. She wanted his cock in her mouth. She wanted his hands on her tits, kneading harshly, on her ass, grabbing roughly. She wanted him to fuck her from behind. It was her favourite position. She loved it when he fucked her roughly as she was on her hands and knees.</p><p>The memory made her hotter and she let a had snake along her torso and into her panties. Her hand slipped lower to discover that she was soaked. Her fingers slipped along her folds and she ran them up and down to collect the moisture. She was unable to get the right angle to push her fingers inside her pussy. She opened her eyes to assess the situation. The full-length mirror was attached to a small dresser and it gave her an idea. She hastily pushed off her panties and lifted her leg to place it on the dresser. The position opened her up and she moaned as she was finally able to sink her fingers deep inside her pussy. </p><p>A shiver ran across her body as she started moving her fingers. Her jaw dropped open as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were glassy and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She fell forward, her other hand bracing her against the mirror as the fingers inside her pussy found her g-spot. She moaned aloud, her fingers moving fast, taking her towards that much-needed relief. It was the sounds of her moans and her fingers moving inside her pussy that drowned the soft noise of the door opening. </p><p>It was only when she heard the soft thunk of a pack hitting the floor that Sakura opened her eyes. She was startled to find a dark figure in the room behind her. She froze, her fingers stopped moving as panic filled her brain. </p><p>“Sakura.” It was only when she heard his voice that Sakura’s brain started functioning again. Oh. </p><p>“I see you’ve found ways to entertain yourself,” his tone was light, almost teasing. </p><p>Sakura blushed fiercely. What she had been doing was private, it was something that she probably wouldn’t have admitted to even herself. She was embarrassed that she hadn’t even heard him or felt his presence. And the embarrassment overtook her happiness that he was finally home. </p><p>“You… you’re home,” she managed to stutter as he came closer. He was right behind her, she could see his reflection in the mirror. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy, burning bright with shame and lowered her leg. But he stopped her before she could move. </p><p>“You welcome me home with such a gorgeous view. It would be rude to stop now, Sakura,” he whispered softly next to her ear. Sakura couldn’t help the moan that slipped through her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. </p><p>Here he was, solid and firm, right behind her. Her heart surged as she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug. She heaved, trying to gather her thoughts but she found they had become mush. She could feel his vest digging into her skin, the rough fabric of his mask nuzzling into her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at his reflection. He had a dark look in his eyes, his hands were resting on her ribcage, they weren’t moving. She stared at him, the lust making her hazy, she pushed her body against his, letting her back meld into his chest. Her ass rubbed against his groin as she jerked softly, needing the friction. Her hands wrapped around his neck, grabbing his hair and she threw her head back. </p><p>“Kakashi, I missed you,” she moaned. </p><p>“I missed you too, Sakura,” he planted a soft kiss on her neck. He grabbed the hand she had fixed in his hair and pulled it away, bringing it back between her legs. He took the fingers that had been in her pussy and rubbed her slit with them. Sakura blushed as she made eye contact with his reflection again. </p><p>“I said, continue.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is steamy, as I promised. Writing smut is currently the only way for me to not lose my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kakashi,” she breathed softly as she felt the pressure of his fingers. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. The embarrassment of being caught in such a situation was making her skin burn. </p><p>“Is that how you’re going to welcome me?” his voice was almost a sneer against her ear. Sakura shook her head again, dizzy with the humiliation. </p><p>“Come on, baby. Put on a show for me,” he spoke in a soft whisper. The softness of his voice didn’t hide the dark command it carried. It set Sakura’s overworked synapses on fire as she felt another gush of arousal leaking on her thighs. His hands were gripping her softly, pushing her back into his body. Sakura bit her lip and looked at him. His face was still hooded, but the desire in his eyes was sparkling. </p><p>She took a deep breath as she relaxed her body in his hold. This was it. He had managed to coax her out of the shame she had felt for desires by encouraging her to give in. He had taught her to feel everything, to let the good and the bad wash over her. Every time she had felt like she was going to fall, he had been there to catch her. She trusted him. </p><p>She let his hand guide her as he moved them along her pussy. She shivered as she looked into his eyes. He removed his hand and let her continue the motions. Her fingers circled her clit, rubbing languidly as she looked at him with hooded eyes. </p><p>He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he started to take off his clothes. First went the headband, that let his hair fall down across his eyes, masking his face just a little more. The mask slipped off slowly and Sakura saw the face she had been missing so much. </p><p>Her fingers pressed down on her clit and she arched against him. “Kakashi,” she moaned softly. </p><p>“You are so beautiful, Sakura. Look at yourself,” his hands slid across her stomach to the underside of her tits. He didn’t grab them, instead, he let his hands slip across the rest of her body. “You are so fucking gorgeous. You’re a goddess.” </p><p>Sakura whimpered at the praise and pushed her fingers inside her pussy once again. She felt him grow harder behind her and started to softly rub herself against him. He growled as she rubbed against his cock and suddenly his fingers were wrapped around her chin, turning her face towards him. He kissed her hard, his lips were soft as ever, his tongue persistent and dominant. Sakura moaned into the kiss and increased the pace of her fingers. She wanted to turn around and kiss him thoroughly, but he kept her fixed in the same position. </p><p>When they separated, he nestled his face in the crook of her neck, sending goosebumps along her skin. Sakura’s fingers paused in their ministrations. The sensations were becoming too much for her. But his hands had busied themselves in touching her everywhere. She gasped when he grabbed her tits softly, his fingers slowly massaging them. They were gentle, the pressure was light. And Sakura writhed, for she wanted more. She arched her back against him as he pressed soft kissed along the nape of her neck. </p><p>The frenzy of needing to cum was fading as she circled her clit languidly. She suddenly remembered that he was supposed to return in two days. “How come you’re home early?” Sakura asked suspiciously. </p><p>Kakashi chuckled against her neck. “Just so I could catch you doing this,” he said cheekily as he grabbed her waist and thrust his erection against her ass. Sakura bit her lip to contain the moan. She looked at his reflection until he was looking straight at her. “Nothing weird happened during the trip, did it?” </p><p>He looked at her softly, and his eyes crinkled up in a warm smile. “Everything went great. And I was going to tell you all about it when you welcomed me with this surprise.” He was mocking her, and it made Sakura a little irritated. </p><p>She looked at him with a glint of steel in her eyes. “Oh, this had nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“So, you’re telling me you weren’t thinking about me?” he asked with a smirk. </p><p>Sakura shook her head vehemently. She let her leg fall from the dresser and stood up a little straighter against him. He still had her caged within his arms. </p><p>“Then Sakura,” he looked at her with mischief in his eyes as his fingers softly caressed the inside of her thigh. Sakura wasn’t willing to succumb to his seductive ways so easily. She was kind of irritated that he had barged in on something that was so private for her. “Tell me,” he grabbed the hand that had been inside her pussy. Sakura wanted to pull away but could seem to as she kept looking at his face. “Tell me what you were thinking about.” His thumb pressed against her palm and he pushed the fingers she had been fucking herself with towards his face. Before she could stop or pull her hand back, his tongue was licking the wetness from her fingers. </p><p>Her reaction was instantaneous. Sakura felt her face flush with arousal as he sucked on her fingers. She shook her head in defiance, she was unwilling to admit to him exactly what she had been thinking about. Kakashi might have coaxed her into trying a lot of new things. But when it came to vocally expressing her desires, Sakura was still very much a novice. </p><p>“I guess you can have your secrets, Sakura. But let me tell you what I was thinking of.” Sakura’s blush refused to fade as he talked. “I thought about how you look under me, naked and aroused, this bright blush on your face. I thought about how you moan when I touch you here.” His fingers slid in the gap between her thighs and rubbed against her wet slit. And Sakura did indeed, moan aloud.</p><p>“Or the way you gasp when I grab these gorgeous tits of yours.” He then grabbed her tits for emphasis and Sakura did gasp. She was putty in his hands. Resisting him had always been so futile. She wanted him with every fibre of her being. </p><p>He kissed her neck and whispered hungrily against her ear, “I was thinking about the way my cock barely fits in your mouth.” His words earned him an affronted gasp from Sakura and he chuckled. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to control her reactions from the way his hands were groping her heated skin. His fingers were lazily roaming all over her pussy, teasing her. “I would sit in meetings and think about how you look on your knees, your mouth full of my cock. The way you take me so deep in your throat.” His fingers softly encircled her throat and squeezed. Sakura gasped and opened her eyes with the shock. He had just choked her, very lightly, and Sakura had felt a gush of arousal leak on to his hand. </p><p>“Kakashi,” she whispered softly. He stopped kissing her shoulders and looked up at her. There was that familiar heat in his eyes that Sakura had missed so much. She couldn’t take any more of his teasing right now. Sakura returned the same fire as she grabbed his hand that was playing with her pussy. She maintained eye contact with him as she took his fingers and pushed them inside roughly. The rough act made both of them moan in unison. </p><p>“Fuck, Sakura,” Kakashi sounded like someone had gut-punched him. His finger was moving rapidly inside Sakura’s pussy. Sakura threw her head back against his shoulder and whimpered. She spread her legs a little bit so he could get a better angle. He bit down at the juncture of her shoulder and neck as he pushed another finger inside her. Sakura moaned at the dual sensation. </p><p>“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much, baby.” He was softly lapping the place he had bit down on. Sakura opened her eyes to see his face buried in her neck. She grabbed the back of his head and jerked his head back until he looked at her. Her face was burning with arousal and humiliation. “Fuck me now, Kakashi.” </p><p>He gave her a devious grin. “Just as soon as I’m done playing with you.” Sakura scoffed but he shoved his fingers roughly in her pussy and she had to bite back her moan. His other hand went to play with her tit, and she looked at him heatedly. This time his touch was rough and urgent. </p><p>“Tell me what you were thinking of,” his voice was halfway between a command and a plea. Sakura relented; she couldn’t resist when his hands were unleashing magic on her skin. “I was thinking of you,” she breathed out as she turned her face towards him. Her neck arched as she tried to find his lips. Her hands grabbed his neck and he gave her the attention she wanted. </p><p>“And?” he panted when they broke off from the kiss. </p><p>“I was thinking of the way you touch me. The way, ah, your hands feel on me,” she panted as he increased the pace of his fingers. </p><p>Suddenly he took his hands away from her pussy, making Sakura moan angrily. “Where do you want my hands Sakura?” he whispered sultrily against her ear. Sakura glared at him angrily in the mirror. She reached out to grab his hand again but he was quicker. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to the mirror. The sudden movement made Sakura lurched forward and she leaned heavily against the mirror. She was now bent at the waist and was supporting herself by leaning on the mirror. </p><p>“I asked,” he thrust against her softly. The feel of his cock poking at her through the rough fabric of his pants made Sakura whimper softly. “I asked, where do you want my hands, Sakura?” She gave him another glare as she looked at his reflection but he was unrelenting. His grip on her wrists was tight and she couldn’t move an inch. </p><p>When she didn’t speak, Kakashi leaned forward and planted soft kisses on her cheek and neck. “Come on, baby, tell me what you want. And I’ll give you exactly that.” </p><p>They had played this game often. Kakashi liked it when Sakura asked, or more suited to him, begged. He liked bringing her to the edge and making her beg. Sakura didn’t mind it either, it always turned her on. But it had been so difficult to just let the words out of her mouth. Something would hold her back until he would plead or demand that she obey him. And Sakura did, she obeyed him and did what he asked. Because she had discovered he knew how to pleasure her. He had discovered just the right ways her body would sing for him and it always delighted Sakura. </p><p>There had been times when Sakura had played with him too. She had used his own tactics on him, made him wait, pushed him to the edge and held back. She had heard him beg just enough times. But it was one thing to ask him to fuck her, and another to reveal all her fantasies to him. </p><p>He thrust against her roughly again, to remind her that he wasn’t about to give her what she wanted. Sakura hung her head as her face burned. </p><p>“On my tits. On my ass. In my pussy. Please, Kakashi, please,” she groaned, the humiliation making her skin burn. Kakashi pulled her up as suddenly as he had pushed her forward. His hands groped her urgently, kneading and groping her tits. One hand roamed away to roughly grab her thighs. He planted his palm on the inside of her thigh and lifted it until he had put her leg on the dresser again. His fingers then dove inside her pussy urgently. </p><p>He turned her head once towards him once again, to kiss her roughly. Sakura pulled his lower lip between her lips and sunk her teeth into it. His hand on her tit was groping with brutal force but Sakura didn’t relent. When she let go of his lip she licked it with her tongue as an apology. </p><p>She was bucking into his touch, forward to fuck herself against his fingers, and backwards to grind her ass against his cock. Kakashi moaned at the way she had turned the tables. The way Kakashi was responding to her like he was so weak, and Sakura could push him off the edge with just a little effort, made Sakura feel so powerful. She decided to continue telling him what she was thinking. </p><p>“And I was thinking of sucking you off. I was thinking of the time you fucked my throat so roughly that I couldn’t help touching myself. Mm, I miss your cock in my mouth.” He groaned as he buried his face between her shoulder blades. Now that her hands were free, Sakura reached behind to touch him. Her hands slid across the tent in his pants and she tried to grab him. He let her. </p><p>“Fuck, baby. I’ve missed you so much. Fuck. Every day without you was torture,” Kakashi groaned as she unbuttoned his pants swiftly and reached inside to touch his cock. Her hand circled his girth and Kakashi let out a soft whimper as Sakura jerked him off. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too. I missed how you fucked me from behind. I love it when you fuck me so roughly.”</p><p>Kakashi let out a pained groan as Sakura continued to play with his cock. Sakura grinned at her reflection. His face was still buried between her shoulder blades. His hands had all but stopped in his motions and Sakura was now fucking herself on his fingers. </p><p>She chuckled to herself at the way he was falling apart. </p><p>“You want to know what I was thinking of when you walked in?” Sakura said teasingly. He looked up at her. His face was scrunched up in arousal and the need to restrain himself. </p><p>“I was thinking of the time I pinned you down and sat on your face. I remember fucking myself on your tongue and coming all over. And then how you just flipped me over and fucked me on all fours. I was thinking of that, Kakashi.” The challenge in her tone didn’t go unheard by Kakashi. He gave her a dark look before he reacted. </p><p>He pulled her hand away from his cock and pushed her forward once again. She found her hands pinned to the mirror once again. Her leg dropped from the dresser in reflex. Before she could do anything, he had dropped to his knees behind her. As Sakura was bent forward from the waist, it was easier for him to manoeuvre her into a favourable position. He grabbed her thighs from the inside and pushed her legs apart. Sakura gasped and tried to keep her balance. </p><p>She felt his tongue swipe at her soaking slit the very next second. A guttural moan escaped her as his tongue licked her again. He kept his left hand firmly planted on her thigh and with his right he pulled her folds apart. His tongue was slightly rough as it swiped her slit once again. He flattened his tongue and ran it from her clit towards her entrance and then towards her puckered hole. Sakura shivered in delight. </p><p>His tongue was relentless. He pressed it into her slit, it was rough and heavy against her and Sakura’s hips bucked off their own accord. But the hand that was resting on her thigh grabbed her ass roughly, the fingers digging into her skin, and held her in place. His tongue circled the entrance, once, twice, and then his fingers were back again. He pushed two of them in her cunt roughly and scissored them, opening her up. </p><p>Sakura’s jaw dropped open with pleasure. Her eyes tightly shut, she balanced her weight on her forearms against the mirror. His tongue was licking urgent, tight circles on her clit as his fingers curled inside her to brush against her g-spot. Sakura pushed her cunt into his face, unable to control her thoughts or her motions.</p><p>The room was full of Sakura’s moans and the squelching sounds of her pussy. His tongue licked hungrily and urgently at her slit. He pressed his thumb harshly against her clit as his two fingers kept her cunt wide open. His tongue entered her cunt as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out. </p><p>Sakura couldn’t bear it any longer. “Kakashi,” she wailed as he kept her just on the edge. She could almost feel him smirk against her. But the next second he was fucking her with his tongue and Sakura shuddered. His fingers were pressing and circling her clit roughly as his tongue dipped in and out of her cunt. Sakura’s hips bucked once, then twice and then she came with a scream. Kakashi shoved his tongue inside her cunt and it tried to grip him as her walls convulsed. </p><p>The delayed orgasm hit her like a rushing wave and all her thoughts were wiped off. She jerked forward with the force of it and her head hit the mirror with a soft thud. Kakashi continued to lick her cunt softly as it gushed fluids on his face. When she finally came down from her high, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. </p><p>He was standing straight, his cock was hard, it was hanging out of his pants from when Sakura had played with it. The look in his eyes was dark and Sakura knew he wasn’t done with her. She was glad, because she wanted more of him too. </p><p>She lifted herself off the mirror and pushed her ass back towards him. She waved it softly as if to entice him. </p><p>He grabbed he ass roughly and stopped her movement. The next moment a loud spank had landed on her ass and Sakura yelped. Fuck. Even though it stung, it felt so good. The pain seemed to morph into pleasure as the spot he had spanked started tingling. </p><p>“What do you want, Sakura?” his voice was heavy, tightly controlled. Sakura tried to push her ass into his hand once again. He didn’t let her move. </p><p>“Please, Kakashi,” she whined, her slick cunt needed the friction of a rough fuck. </p><p>“Please what, baby?”</p><p>“Fuck me, Kakashi. Please,” she whined again. But he didn’t give her what she wanted, or more so, needed. His planted his left hand on the back of her head and then twisted her hair between his fingers so he could pull it back. It hurt, but Sakura couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. He pulled her up, so she was bent only slightly. Her hands moved of their own accord to balance her weight against the mirror. She spread her legs wider so he could fuck her easily. </p><p>“Is this what you want?” he rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy. Sakura moaned and tried to nod, but his grip on her hair was tight. </p><p>“Yes, please,” she whispered and tried to push herself towards his cock. But he moved it away. His own grip on his cock was tight, he was trying hard to control himself. </p><p>She looked at his reflection and saw his hooded eyes. His gray eyes had turned dark, an impenetrable black that simultaneously scared and aroused her. She looked at him and gave up all her pride. She didn’t care for it if giving in to him felt this good. </p><p>“Please, Kakashi.”</p><p>“Say it, Sakura.” He rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and Sakura had trouble focusing. She whimpered brokenly as he circled her entrance once again. </p><p>“Focus,” he pulled back at her head once again and Sakura opened her eyes wide. </p><p>“I want your cock inside me, Kakashi. Please. Now. Please. I’ve missed you so much. Fuck me now.”</p><p>Kakashi growled low in his throat. But instead of being filled completely, he sunk only a few inches into her cunt. Sakura whined desperately, trying to move. But his grip on her hair and ass kept her from moving. </p><p>He pulled out completely and pushed in slowly once again. This time too, he pushed in only a few inches and Sakura whimpered with need. Suddenly his eyes softened and so did his grip on her hair. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her head. </p><p>“You’re a good girl, Sakura.” Sakura felt her cunt throb with the praise. And the next moment felt even better because he finally pushed his entire length in her cunt. He pulled out slowly, even slower than before. Sakura’s cunt was oversensitive with the tongue fucking and she whimpered at how good it felt. </p><p>“Such a good girl,” he murmured softly as he placed soft kisses on her face. His strokes were long and gentle, and Sakura felt the buzz of oversensitivity. She felt enveloped in warmth and love as his hands softly roamed over her body, gently kneading her tits as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. </p><p>Sakura appreciated the gentleness, but she wanted more right now. She pushed back into him with urgency and tried to grind her hips as he filled her with his cock. He chuckled as he realized her desperation. </p><p>“What do you want, baby?” Sakura simply moaned in response when Kakashi aided her grinding against him. </p><p>“Harder, please,” Sakura managed to pant. “Mm?” Kakashi feigned not hearing her response. </p><p>“Fuck me harder. Please. I need you to ram your cock in me. Kakashi, fuck, please. Harder, I need it harder,” Sakura begged incoherently. She had abandoned all thought and pride. She just wanted a good pounding right now. </p><p>Kakashi chuckled softly as he pulled out completely once again. Sakura moaned angrily at the loss, but her moan turned into a loud gasp. Because he gripped her ass with both hands and thrust into her hard. She was jarred forward with the force. He set a punishing pace, finally, finally and Sakura moaned in ecstasy. Her tits were jiggling with the force, the dresser started shaking slightly as he thrust into her roughly. </p><p>“Look at yourself, Sakura,” he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Sakura’s hazy eyes took a second to focus. She pushed herself off the mirror slightly so she could look at her reflection clearly. She was bent over, her ass pushed against Kakashi and her tits hanging there. They were jiggling violently with the way Kakashi was thrusting. His hand was still fisted in her hair as he forced her to look at them. </p><p>She didn’t have eyes for herself then. He had taken off his vest and was still wearing his jounin shirt as he fucked her. Similar to the shirt that she had been wearing when all this started. His beautiful, silver hair had fallen across his eyes and his jaw was set tight as he concentrated on fucking her roughly. She could see his biceps ripple as he gripped her roughly. She looked at herself, he hair disheveled, her face bright pink, her perky tits swinging with the force. She did indeed looked beautiful. They looked beautiful together. </p><p>He pulled her up against his chest suddenly, his momentum not stopping. “Come for me, baby,” he asked of her. His other hand went to her clit and rubbed urgent circles around it. Sakura was so turned on by the rough fucking that it didn’t take her long to explode. As always, her cunt clenched with the force of her orgasm and stopped Kakashi mid thrust. He pushed in roughly, deeper than before as he felt her walls convulse. His dick throbbed with his impending orgasm and he pulled Sakura against himself tighter. </p><p>She felt his dick pulse inside her cunt as he spilled his orgasm. She leaned back against him as her own high faded. Her cunt was still throbbing as she felt his cock pulse one last time and then stop. His fingers rubbing her clit stopped and Sakura moaned with the sensitivity. It took her a moment to regain her breathing. </p><p>He had his face buried in her hair as he came down from his high. Before he could even move Sakura had turned and grabbed his head, pulling him down for a long, heated kiss. He kissed her back softly, slightly dazed at her burst of energy. They were both panting when she let him go. She smiled softly. </p><p>“Welcome back home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any requests, you can leave them in the comments. I might work them into the next chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura wants to thank her Hokage for doing all the amazing work that has brought Konoha so much prosperity. Her way of showing gratitude is slightly unconventional, however.</p><p>But it all boils down to how well the both of them can keep a secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I hope all of you are doing well. I'm from India, and the situation with Covid-19 is really balls here. The fascist fucks in power endangered everyone's lives just to win some elections are spread misogyny. I wish them the worst. </p><p>Anyway, I'm once again isolated with nothing to do but write. So I'm writing fanfics for practice. </p><p>Please don't take this too seriously!</p><p>If you like it, leave a comment below. If you hate it. Well, ouch! Can't do much about that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, all he wanted to do, was to leave everything and just disappear. Somewhere where no one would ever find him. A place where he wouldn’t have to deal with all of this. </p><p>Kakashi looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and heaved a sigh. The thoughts of escaping were fleeting, but they were there nonetheless. He had learned a long time ago to ignore those thoughts. But they would find him in moments like this. </p><p>Moments of utter boredom. When he was still stuck behind the Hokage’s desk, long after sundown, filtering through piles of paperwork and trying his best to concentrate. </p><p>Yes, he knew it needed to be done and done sooner rather than later. But the Hokage Tower was almost empty and he could not hear the usual sounds that would make it into his office from the world outside. </p><p>He didn’t like being alone at night. Not since he had moved in with Sakura. </p><p>And it was the faint whiff of her perfume that brought Kakashi awareness. Suddenly, his wandering thoughts evaporated and all he could think of was her. Her beautiful green eyes and her disarming smile. The strange ways her hair changed colours depending on the light. He wanted nothing more than to have her wrap him in her arms and fall into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>He managed to pull himself out of his chair just as she opened the door. He was always too excited to see her. She peeked in tentatively but when she caught his eyes, she smiled widely. Before she could even take a step towards him, Kakashi had trapped her in his arms as he hugged her tight. He nestled his face in her neck and inhaled her perfume. There was a faint smell of sweat and an almost overpowering smell of hospital disinfectant. But it was exactly what Kakashi needed to calm down. </p><p>“Did I not see you in the morning today?” Sakura giggled. Kakashi raised his head so he could look at her, but kept his hands fixed on her waist. </p><p>“So?” Kakashi spoke in his dull baritone as he looked down at her beaming face. She was so beautiful, it made his heart skip a beat. Kakashi was glad for his mask for it would definitely give away how pleased he was to see her. </p><p>“So? You’re acting like I’ve been gone for weeks,” Sakura said. She looked slightly offended at the way Kakashi was trying to act aloof. He really had never been able to put up that act in front of her. </p><p>“Now I’m not allowed to miss you?” </p><p>“Were you really missing me, or did you just want an excuse to not finish your work?” Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, leaning back in his hold so she could fix him with a stare. </p><p>“Does it matter, Sakura?” Really, that’s the best you could come up with? Kakashi looked at the ceiling briefly, annoyed at how he was doing his damndest to ruin things. </p><p>“No,” was all Sakura said as she fixed him with a dark stare. Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from groaning softly as she swiftly pulled his mask down and kissed him hard. She wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to herself and that almost made him lose his balance. </p><p>She could always do that to him, take his breath away and stop all his thoughts at once. And it was a feeling that Kakashi always wanted more of. He cupped her jaw in one hand and grabbed her ass with the other, pulling her up swiftly. Sakura broke the kiss suddenly to gasp loudly. </p><p>She was breathing heavily as she looked down at him, her arms now locked around his shoulders. Kakashi moved until he found the edge of his desk and sat down on it. The movement planted her snugly in his lap and she threw her head back and moaned. Fuck, she was gorgeous. </p><p>“Sakura,” Kakashi didn’t know what to say when she looked at him. There was a nagging thought persisting at the back of his head. But he didn’t want to pay heed. He just wanted to keep kissing her. </p><p>And he did just that. His lips were kissing the smooth expanse of her neck, and her moans were all the encouragement he needed. </p><p>“Kakashi, stop. Shikamaru is still outside. He’ll hear us.”</p><p>Sakura’s words took a moment to pierce the dense fog of arousal Kakashi was immersed in. It didn’t help that she was sitting in his lap and grinding against his crotch. </p><p>But she was right. He was the Hokage of the village. He couldn’t indulge in indecent acts like this. Especially in the sanctity of his office. And he still had to go through a lot of paperwork for tonight. </p><p>But instead of stopping he kept kissing her neck and murmured, “I don’t care.”</p><p>Sakura gasped again but in surprise this time. She grabbed his hair, quite painfully this time, the woman didn’t know how to control her own strength. Not that Kakashi gave a fuck about that. He loved it when she overpowered him. In the bedroom or otherwise. </p><p>“He told me you have a lot of pending work. I don’t want to be the cause of important missions being delayed.”</p><p>Kakashi groaned and grabbed her hips to keep her from grinding against him. “It’s just some bureaucratic crap. It’s okay if it gets delayed by a few days.”</p><p>“Kakashi.” Her voice was stern and Kakashi couldn’t help but grin at her for that. </p><p>“Come on, I’ll give Shikamaru the off for the night. And we’ll head home. I’ve had enough of this for today.”</p><p>Sakura pouted and Kakashi instantly wanted to give in to anything she’d ask for. She didn’t just take his mind off of everything, but she also kept him in check. He had been able to bring stability and peace to Konoha in the past decade. It had been a tough job, one that he had never wanted in the first place. He liked going on missions, he had loved the adrenaline of the battlefield. He had once lived to be acknowledged by the rest of the world.</p><p>Then the Fourth Ninja War had happened. And he had wanted nothing but a peaceful retirement after that. His students had made him so proud then. He had been in awe of them, all of them. And if being Hokage meant he would leave the world a better place for his Team 7, then that is what he had to do. </p><p>All of it, however, would have been so difficult without Sakura. After the war, they had become friends, finding their way to each other day after day. Her enthusiasm had always been infectious, and Kakashi had found himself smiling more and more. He would be all alone and he would think about the way she smiled, her animated way of talking, her laughter. And his day would instantly be better. </p><p>She was still pouting, but she didn’t look angry. Maybe he just needed to persuade her a little. </p><p>“I’ll draw you a nice bath. And after that, I will kiss you all over. And then,” Kakashi paused for effect. He ran a finger along her jaw, “then I will eat you out for dessert. I will make you come on my tongue again and again. Until you do that little thing that I like so much.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she swallowed audibly. She shifted slightly in his lap, the most minuscule movement, but Kakashi knew she was wet. And it wouldn’t be long before she was soaking through her clothes. </p><p>“What little thing?” she asked softly. </p><p>Kakashi hummed softly as he grabbed her chin in his left hand, and gripped her ass with the other, pushing her against his hard erection. He leaned forward and licked the spot under her ear that always made her moan. He then whispered, “That little thing where you beg me, over and over, to fuck you. Not with my tongue or my fingers. But with my cock. And you beg me to fuck you. Harder and faster.”</p><p>Kakashi leaned back to witness the result of his words and he wasn’t disappointed at all. Sakura looked like she was going to devour him right here and now. Her green eyes had taken on a dark shade and her mouth was half-open as if she could barely breathe. </p><p>She was so fucking beautiful, it drove him crazy. So crazy that sometimes he wanted to do nothing but sit and admire her all day. </p><p>But she broke him out of his daydream when she pushed off of him and climbed off his lap suddenly. Her breath was still shaky so he knew she wanted him too. So what was she playing at?</p><p>“As much as I’d like that,” Sakura grazed his jaw softly as she spoke. “I came here with other plans in mind.”</p><p>“Will I get to know what these plans are?”</p><p>Sakura huffed, feigning annoyance. “Of course you will. You’re part of them, Hokage Sama.”</p><p>She gripped his flak jacket and pulled at him, forcing him to sit up straight on the desk. Sakura wanted to give in and let him just have his way with her. Kakashi would always tell her that he enjoyed arousing her more than he cared for his own pleasure. Was it the truth? Sakura didn’t care. She just wanted one thing from him. </p><p>She wanted him to fuck her face. She wanted him to completely lose control. She wanted to see him struggle to contain himself. And what better place than his office to make him do that. </p><p>The idea had occurred to her one day when she was talking to Ino about how good Kakashi was in bed. And Ino had asked her what Sakura did in return for him. Sakura had been stumped at that moment and Ino had made fun of her. </p><p>After that, Sakura had become obsessed with doing something just for Kakashi. But it meant being in control of the entire situation. And Kakashi wasn’t the best at giving up control. Especially after he had become Hokage because now, he had to often work through and compromise in a lot of situations. Diplomacy wasn’t his strongest suit and he was learning to get better at it with Sakura’s help. </p><p>But it also meant, he was often so strung up that he liked things done his way and his way only. </p><p>And that didn’t suit Sakura at all. </p><p>She wanted him at her mercy for once. She wanted to see him fall apart. And that was exactly what she going to do today. But she had to set up the mood first. </p><p>“I thought I’d do something special for you today, Hokage Sama,” Sakura widened her eyes at him innocently and batted her eyelashes. She knew she wasn’t that great at performing this trick but when Kakashi smiled, Sakura almost sighed to herself in relief. </p><p>“I’m all yours,” Kakashi murmured softly. </p><p>Sakura pulled him up and led him to the chair. He followed her with a soft smile on his face, probably because he had no idea what Sakura had planned. </p><p>“Now, Hokage Sama,” she let the title roll on her tongue, adding an extra lilt to make sure it got his attention. She leaned forward and planted a few soft kisses on his ear and then his neck. </p><p>Fuck, his neck was so beautiful. She just wanted to keep kissing it. More so when she could feel the soft hitch in his breath as she drew back her lips and bit him softly. Oh, he was so gorgeous. </p><p>When she leaned back, she could see a dent in his usually calm demeanour. But that wasn’t enough, was it?</p><p>“You were saying something, Sakura?” He was smirking! The bastard had the nerve to smirk at her. </p><p>“I was saying,” Sakura brushed her tits softly against him as she lowered herself to the ground in front of him. “That you do so much for the village and I’m ever so grateful to you for everything you do. I want to thank you for it.”</p><p>She was now kneeling in front of him, and she slowly turned his chair away from the desk. She put her hands on his knees and pushed her tits forward as she looked up at him. </p><p>“I was hoping I’d show you my gratitude right here, as you keep working.” Sakura looked at the paperwork strewn astray on the desk and hid her smirk. “Or not.”</p><p>Her hands were softly grazing Kakashi’s thighs as he kept looking at her with lust-filled eyes. She dug her nails and raked them along with the fabric of his pants to get another response from him. </p><p>He was crumbling. But Sakura saw his eyes shift to the door for a minuscule second. </p><p>“If you’re worried about people, Hokage Sama,” she purred. “You will just have to keep it quiet now, won’t you?” She leaned back to take her top off and loved the way his eyes immediately zoned in on the skin she was revealing.  </p><p>“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be the one having a problem keeping quiet.” </p><p>Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she leaned back and raised her hips to take off her pants. When she had finally revealed the special lacy lingerie she was wearing underneath her work clothes, Kakashi gulped visibly and a soft blush spread on his face. </p><p>“Were you wearing that all day?” </p><p>Sakura couldn’t help but giggle in response. It was a gorgeous piece of work, the bralette was made of a bright, red, lace-covered soft corset that pushed her tits up and pronounced them more than usual. The high-waisted red panties were made of a soft lace that felt so comfortable against her skin. She had felt sexy all day in this. </p><p>“Why, yes, I was, Hokage Sama. Just for your viewing pleasure.” Sakura couldn’t help but grin at the cheesiness of it but she didn’t want him to see it. So she arched her back and raised her hips to divert his attention. </p><p>When she sat back up to look at him, he wasn’t as motionless as she would’ve wanted him to be.</p><p>His pants were completely unzipped and he had pulled out his cock. He looked at Sakura with hazy eyes as he slowly jerked himself off. </p><p>Sakura didn’t want to wait any longer. She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards him until her face was right in front of his hard cock. Her mouth was salivating and she lolled her tongue, indicating she wanted him to fuck her face. </p><p>Kakashi gripped the back of her head and forced her to look at him. She was almost drooling at the thought of sucking him off. </p><p>“What do you want, Sakura?” </p><p>“Please, please fuck my face.” Sakura let out a soft whimper and she saw how Kakashi’s breathing changed pace once again. “Please Hokage Sama, use my mouth for your pleasure. Please.”<br/>
Kakashi loosened his grip on her hair and fell back on the chair, letting his cock jut out as he moved.</p><p>“You’ll be the death of me one day.” His soft murmur was lost to Sakura’s ears who had leaned forward and tried to engulf his entire dick in one go. His hips canted of their own accord as Sakura pursed her lips around his girth and sucked hard. Her left hand gripped his cock around the base and softly jerked him as her mouth retreated to lick the head of his cock. </p><p>‘He isn’t moaning yet, that’s so not going to work,’ Sakura thought to herself. She took a second to admire his cock and then leaned forward to lick from the base to the tip. She continued to lick his entire length as she softly rubbed his balls in her other hand. </p><p>His breathing was getting more rapid by the minute and Sakura grinned to herself. She encased the tip of his cock in her mouth once again and laved at the head with the flat of her tongue. It earned her another stifled moan by Kakashi.</p><p>She stopped for a second to catch her breath and found Kakashi staring at her. He leaned forward and pulled down the cups of her bra to reveal her tits. The cold air of the room immediately hardened her nipples and Sakura had another idea. </p><p>She pushed her tits together with her hands and leaned forward, offering the tight space between them to him. Kakashi gripped her shoulder and shifted a little off the chair to manoeuvre his cock between her tits. </p><p>The way Sakura had dribbled on his cock was definitely helping as he rubbed the wet head of his cock along her neck. He slowly inched it down to the valley between her breasts and Sakura moaned, lifting her hips and arching her back so he could reach her tits easily. </p><p>As her new bra kept her tits pushed together, Kakashi found it easier to fuck her tits in this position. Sakura had balanced herself on her left hand and with her right, she was plucking her nipples harshly. She alternated between the left and right, pulling at them roughly. </p><p>Kakashi lifted his hand from her shoulder and grabbed her tit, feeling its fullness in his palm. He squeezed softly, then pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Sakura moaned a throaty moan in response that was a little too loud. </p><p>“You’re making too much noise, baby.” </p><p>Sakura sat up straight suddenly, making Kakashi lose his momentum and fall back. </p><p>“Then why don’t you shut me up, Hokage Sama?”</p><p>“Remember, you asked for it." Kakashi paused briefly to make sure Sakura was looking at him and responded to his next statement, "And, let me know if you want me to stop.”</p><p>Sakura smiled for a brief second before Kakashi roughly pushed his cock against her mouth. She opened it eagerly, her tongue lolling out to make sure he could thrust all the way in. Her moan died in her throat as he shoved his cock in her mouth roughly. Sakura was glad it was only the tip. </p><p>He grabbed her head and pulled back before once again pushing more of his cock in her mouth. Sakura tried to relax and let him use her mouth as he pleased. She grabbed his balls with her left hand and squeezed them roughly. It spurred him on and he pushed his entire cock in her mouth in one go. </p><p>Sakura would've gagged if she hadn’t already relaxed her throat. His sudden movement had made his cock hit the back of her throat. However, the choking sound she made had alerted him and he pulled back. Before he could pull out completely she gave him the okay signal and so he would continue to fuck her face. </p><p>Kakashi was getting lost in the way Sakura was trying to get him to lose control. He had no idea when she had completely pulled off his pants and thrown them away. He didn’t even remember when he had taken off his vest because everything just felt too much right now. </p><p>Shikamaru could walk in and see them like this and Kakashi couldn’t even bring himself to care. Sakura was trying to move her head back and forth rapidly to suck him off and he couldn’t think of anything but the hot, wet mouth engulfing him. Despite the fact that her throat was occupied by his cock, he could still hear her soft moans. </p><p>Her throat was entirely lax and there was no resistance as he pushed forward into it. He looked down to see her touching herself, her red panties obscenely pulled aside and her fingers rapidly circling her clit. </p><p>Kakashi couldn’t stop the moan anymore. He gave in to the sensations. Sakura’s hands felt like they were everywhere and it was driving Kakashi crazy. Every time he pushed his entire cock in her mouth, she tried to lick his balls and Kakashi could feel them tightening up. </p><p>There was something Sakura wanted to say but she couldn’t think. All she could see, touch, and feel, was Kakashi. He was engulfing her and Sakura wanted nothing else right now. Her fingers moved rapidly against her swollen clit as she could feel Kakashi getting closer to orgasm. </p><p>Kakashi increased his pace too when he saw Sakura was about to orgasm. He reached down and pulled at her nipples. With his other hand, he gripped the back of her head so she wouldn’t move and he could fuck her even faster. Sakura stayed still as Kakashi fucked her face. Everything except her own fingers that were pushing her to release. </p><p>Sakura’s screamed as she came and it got muffled in her mouth as Kakashi thrust harder into her face. Once her orgasm subsided, Sakura relaxed even more and hummed softly in ecstasy. </p><p>Kakashi had lost all control at witnessing her cum so hard. He knew she was getting off on him fucking her face but the way she so rapidly came was his absolute undoing. Little did he know, that was what she had wanted. </p><p>She increased her soft humming so the vibrations in her throat would make it easier for Kakashi to cum. Her fingers gathered the saliva from the base of his cock and started rubbing the area beneath his balls. His balls were so tight that just the mere touch of Sakura’s fingers immediately set him off. </p><p>He came with a soft cry and his grip on Sakura’s head loosened due to the force of his orgasm. Sakura kept jerking him off through his orgasm and looked up to admire his beautiful face, his eyes clenched tightly as his mouth had fallen open. His white hair was falling all around his face. Sakura could feel his cum spraying all over her neck and chest but she didn't care. She was mesmerized by the ecstatic look on his face. It was the most beautiful sight Sakura had ever seen. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” His hand was immediately on his cock, which had gone soft now. Sakura slowly removed her hands away from him and sat back, a wide grin on her face. </p><p>“That was insane. Sakura, you’re…”</p><p>Kakashi looked at Sakura’s chest and fell silent. Sakura’s eyes followed his gaze and she noticed how much cum he had actually covered her in. It was... a lot. She smiled, an evil glint in her eyes as she swiped her fingers through some of it and then slowly licked her fingers off.</p><p>Kakashi gripped his soft cock that twitched at the visual and hissed loudly.  “If you want more, I’m taking you home. Right now.”</p><p>Before Sakura could even respond they heard a rapid knock on the door. </p><p>Kakashi looked at her in panic and Sakura did nothing but smirk at him. He looked around to find his pants to cover himself but Sakura had thrown them far away. He tried to move Sakura out of view before the door opened. </p><p>It was Shikamaru, looking slightly frazzled. A look that was quite usual for him. </p><p>“Are you almost done Kakashi? I think I’ll head home.” The expression on his face didn’t give away anything. </p><p>Kakashi was glad he had pulled his mask up in time because he could feel a fierce blush burning on his neck. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, alright. I think I’m done for the night too.” Kakashi was glad the Nara clan didn’t have noses as strong as the Hatake clan. </p><p>“Where’s Sakura? Didn’t she come in here like fifteen minutes ago?” Oh. There it was.</p><p>“She left.” </p><p>“Left?” Shikamaru’s eyebrows raised his eyebrow in suspicion. </p><p>Kakashi quickly glanced beside him to see Sakura trying to hold in her giggles. Had this been her plan all along?</p><p>But it was all it took for Shikamaru to understand. “Oh,” was all he said before muttering something under his breath and leaving. </p><p>It was the soft thud of the door that made Sakura lose it completely. She broke out in a peal of laughter and Kakashi looked at her aghast. He couldn’t believe she was finding it funny. Maybe it was time to take her home and teach her a real lesson. </p><p>He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She stopped laughing immediately. </p><p>“That was very naughty of you, Sakura. I think I’m gonna have to punish you now.” </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat but she looked up at him and smiled. “Okay, that sounds wonderful.” </p><p>Kakashi groaned as he leaned forward to kiss her hard, giving up on trying to understand what was going on in her head. He decided he had had enough and made the hand seals to transport them to his apartment immediately. </p><p>It was only after he had reached home that he realized Shikamaru was always the first one in his office and that he might find their clothes strewn around everywhere. </p><p>Fuck!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I did read all your comments and I'm so grateful for all of you taking the time out to leave a nice comment. I just don't always have the energy to respond to it. </p><p>This one was for Sayuri_Kato who requested Hokage office sex. You left the nicest comments on all my fics. Thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>